It's Happening Again
by An-Outlaw-A-Lady
Summary: The Breakfast Club in the 21st century. The ensemble includes Brian's daughter, Bender and Claire's son and the main character is Gabby. Allison and Andy's daughter. There are a few other 'surprising' characters as well! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is my very first fanfic, so I'm nervous. I recently rented The Breakfast Club and loved it so I thought I'd write one of these. Please don't slice and dice me about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you're only going to say "You suck" I really don't want to hear it. Thanks for your time, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!! A damn shame, but the truth.

**Chapter One- Saturday Detention**

"You know, you didn't _both_ have to come."

"Well Gabby, my parents ignored me and I don't want to do the same thing to you," her mother said.

"And my father was a mindless machine. I'm trying to show compassion," her father added.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Grandpa's _still_ a mindless machine. That's why whenever I go there grandma has me on a high carb diet and grandpa gets me up at four thirty in the morning to run! Can I have my lunch? Please?"

"Sure. Here sweetie," her mother handed her the paper bag that held her daughter's lunch.

"Thanks," she said, but you could tell she didn't really mean it.

Her father, Andrew Clark, gave her a small smile. "Just be thankful you don't have Vernon," he said.

She scoffed. "I have Watson. He is _such_ an asshole."

"Hey! Watch your tongue," her father reprimanded.

Gabby rolled her eyes again. "See ya." She got out, slammed the car door and walked to the entrance of Shermer High. It hadn't changed since her parents had gone there. In fact, they had met in a Saturday detention. However, Gabby had no intentions of falling in love. She just wanted the day to get the hell over with.

"I still don't understand how we raised a Bender," Allison said with a sigh.

"My daughter is _not _Bender," Andy said. Although, she was in a way.And how that had happened was a mystery. You would think she would be a jock, or a recluse like one of her parents. But no, she wasn't, she was a rebel. However, she'd inherited her father's strength and speed, and her mother's straight-forward attitude. A dangerous combination, not so much for her, but anyone that cared to tangle with her.

Andrew and Allison waved, but Gabby kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **OK, here's my second chapter. Just to warn you, my updates won't always come this close together, and again, _please_ don't slice and dice me. I know I'm not Shakespear and don't need you to remind me ;)

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!! A damn shame, but the truth (Please don't sue me)

**Chapter Two- You've got to be kidding me!**

The detention was in the multipurpose room. Normally, Gabby wouldn't have minded it there, but today, it looked like prison. She was late, and everyone else was already sitting there. She looked around at the four other people. _My God,_ she thought. _This is exactly like it was when my parents were here. How the hell does that happen?_

There was a thick silence in the room, so to fill it Gabby snapped her gum. There was a really cute boy staring at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" She demanded.

"Uh, nothing..." he said. She could guess he was a jock. A pro one, not just a hobby athlete like Gabby.

_I should've worn another outfit,_ she thought. She had on a black shirt, with a sparkly pink gun on it. Above the gun, in sparkly pink cursive writing, it said: DAZZLING. Below the gun in the same writing, it said: BUT DANGEROUS. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, that molded to her body in an appealing way. Much to her parents' relief, she couldn't stand girls who flashed themselves to anyone who would look, so she didn't even own a skirt, although the style at the time was mini skirts.

She walked pass the prom queen, a real bitch that wore tight shirts, sometimes without a bra and of course, she wore a miniskirt. "Johnson right?" Gabby asked, snapping her gum again.

"Yeah."

"Brian your Dad?"

"What's it to you?"

"Relax it was just a question."

"Yeah he's my Dad."

Brian Johnson. The brain from Saturday detention, with her parents year of Saturday detention.

_This is too weird_.

Gabby sat in a seat in the back row. She leaned her head on her desk, and waited for Watson to show up. "What's your name?" She called to the jock.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Aaron Bender."

Gabby let her head fall onto the table, with a loud _thump._

"Are you all right?" An odd looking boy wearing glasses asked.

"Sure. Who're you?" All of the people who her parents talked about were already there, well ... sort of.

"Oh, I'm Matt. Matt Lester."

Gabby choked. "Lester? Please, _please_ tell me your Dad's name isn't Larry."

"How'd you know?!"

"Holy shit!" She let her head fall down onto her desk again. She was almost afraid to face the final member in detention. If her memory served her correctly, it should be her mother, a.k.a, the basketcase.

"So. Who're you?" She asked the dark clothed girl, who was sitting a row ahead of her.

The girl turned to look at her. "Darkness," she said with a weird grin.

"Oh no." Gabby propped both of her elbows on her desk, and rested her forehead on her hands.

"Do you need an aspirin or something?" Matt asked.

"Bite me," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Never mind."

Just then Watson walked in. "And the torture begins," Gabby said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's another one. That's about all I've got to say! ;) Oh yeah, except don't slice and dice me. I'd never do that to you :(

**Disclaimer-** I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!! And never will, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Three- Having Fun**

"This blows," the princess said. "I mean, seriously! What the fuck is up with us having to be here on a Saturday?"

"I dunno. It's the extreme punishment," Gabby offered.

"Yeah but it still sucks," Aaron said.

The princess continued going on and on about how she could be shopping, or hanging out with her friends.

"Oh will you SHUT UP!" Gabby finally yelled. "We're here and there's not a goddamned thing you can do about it! Close your mouth, lock it if there's a key on earth that strong, and keep your eyes on your assignment!"

Looking slightly taken aback, princess scowled. "Shut up bitch!"

"Touch a nerve there did I?" Gabby teased.

"She's right Emma," Aaron said. "There's nothing you can do so drop it."

"Emma huh? Cute," Gabby mocked.

"Oh go to hell," Emma retorted.

Sharp footfalls echoed through the empty halls. "Who's talking!" Watson demanded.

"No one was talking sir," Emma said.

"Don't lie to me Barbie!" He shouted. "Who's talking?"

"No one," Aaron said.

"Is that so?" Watson said. "Well you two can..."

Gabby could tell they were going to get into trouble, so she snapped her gum, instantly distracting Watson.

"Do you have gum?" He asked.

"Nope," she blew a bubble. "I'm chewin' styrofoam."

"Spit it out smartass!"

"If you insist." She leaned back and spat out the gum, sending it flying through the air towards a garbage can. It made it to the can, but stuck to the side. "So close," she said.

He growled at her. "I'll see you in my office Monday."

"It's a date love," she put her hands behind her head and winked.

"Arrogant ass," he said. "Watch where you step you little delinquents."

"Sir, I don't think we're really delinquents, I mean..."

"Shut up Lester!" Watson said in disgust.

"Yes sir," he said meekly.

Watson left again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** OK, another update. Nothing else to say but...enjoy. Oh! And I did this once, except I used a jar of grasshoppers and it was to drive one of the 'snobbier' kids I was forced to play with when I was younger, out of my playhouse. Hee! Hee! Aren't I evil? ;)

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!! A damn shame, but the truth.

**Chapter Four- Crawling With Ants**

"We've gotta get outta here," Aaron said.

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked.

"Well Watson's right across the hall, and he's gonna stuff everything up."

"Stuff what up?" Emma inquired.

"Our brains," Gabby joked. "He's going to suck our brains out our ears because he's a vile pig."

"That's ... sort of what I was going to say," Aaron said.

Matt looked dubious. "I think we should just stay here and finish our work."

"Why do you have to be such a goody two shoes?" Gabby asked. "I mean I really don't get it. Were you just born without like any testosterone or what?"

Aaron laughed. "Yeah what's with you brainiac?"

"Nothing's _with_ me. And that's a grammatical error actually ..."

Gabby crumpled up a piece of paper, and threw it at Matt's head. It connected. "You're like a walkin' wedgie aren't you?"

He seemed to take offence to this. "Even if we wanted to 'get out of here' there's no way."

"You have very little imagination," Gabby said. "Just wait, I think I may know something I can do. Hey Darkness?"

"What?"

"You look like a prepared person. I'll bet you got somethin' useful in your bag."

"Like what?"

"How about some bugs?"

"Bugs?"

"Yeah. Jar of beetles, coffee can full of spiders?"

"No, but I've got some hard candy."

"Voila! Pass it over."

Everyone else looked confused. "How's that going to help?" Emma asked.

"Get on the same page," Gabby said in exasperation. "Watch."

She snuck to the outside door, and placed the candy outside.

"Anyone got a container or something?" She looked at Darkness, who reached into her bag and pulled out a re-sealable lunch bag.

"Thank you. Everyone just get back to work, and soon enough, we'll be out of this fluorescent light hell."

"Where are we going to end up?"

"Library," Gabby winked. An inside joke.

After a few minutes, she got up, went to the door, and brought in the hard candy, she dropped it in the bag, shook it, pulled it back out, set it outside again and sealed the bag. She did this several times.

"All right time to have some fun. Can you handle a few ants princess?"

"Duh."

"Okay, you put up a fuss about the room crawling with bugs, and we'll all do the same. I'll leave a couple in the bag, and I'll shake them out by Watson if I get the chance."

"What'll that do?" Matt asked.

"You're awfully slow," she sighed. "He'll have to move us then, and the library is a ... suitable, place for us."

"I still don't understand what the difference is," said Emma. "Why are we doing it?"

"To fuck Watson over. Ready?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah I guess," Emma said hesitantly. She looked at the ants on her desk and screamed. "Oh my God! This room is _disgusting_!" She kept screaming and screaming, even after Watson got there.

His face turned purple when he seen everyone jumping around, and flinging their hair about. "What is going on here!?"

"It's this room sir," Matt said. "It's full of ants!"

"What?"

"This room is crawling with ants!" Gabby shouted.

"Impossible!"

"Honest sir! Look," Gabby protested.

She waited until Watson bent to look at her shoes, then shook out the last of the ants.

"Jesus Christ!" He hollered. "All right everyone out! Now!"

"Success sport," Gabby whispered.

"You're sneaky," he said. "I like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with my horse. Anyway- enjoy:)

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! I wish I did but sob I don't:(

**Chapter Five- Getting to know one another**

They all took seats in the library.

"Now I know one of you was behind this. I expect it was you Clark, but I can't prove it. Now you will sit, you will be quiet, you will not move or even _think_ of doing anything. Got it?"

"Yes sir," everyone chorused.

"Good."

Gabby giggled after Watson had returned to his office. "That was disappointing."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"It was too easy!"

"I think it was stupid," Emma said. "We could've got another Saturday detention!"

"Boo hoo! Who cares? Live a little!"

"I can live a lot better outside school walls."

"Please! You _live_ for this school. You say you don't but what would you do without it? All you know how to do is lean against lockers with the other popular girls, and talk about prom and lipstick!"

Emma huffed. "Shut up! What do _you_ know about?"

"A hell of a lot more than you!"

"Yeah! Like what?"

"I know I could drop you on your prissy ass if you keep pushing my buttons!"

"Bullshit!"

Gabby jumped up, and sent her chair flying backwards. "Want to give it a trial run?"

"Go to hell," Emma said quietly and faced the front of the room again.

"That's what I thought," Gabby said. She started wandering around looking at everything. She never really had before. She was too busy with classes or something to really stop and smell the roses. If you wanted to put it that way. "Any of you ever heard of The Breakfast Club?"

"Who hasn't!" Matt said. "I mean, they wrote that essay that totally gave Richard Vernon an earful, and pushed him over the deep end! He threw in his chalk, quit teaching after wrangling with those kids."

Emma turned to look at Matt. "My Dad was one of them you know. _He_ wrote the essay."

"Cool."

"Both my Mom _and _Dad were here," Aaron said. "My Dad's John Bender and my Mom's Claire Standish. Well she's Claire Bender now."

"Yeah mine too," Gabby said with a smile. "My Mom's Allison Reynolds, and my Dad's Andrew Clark."

"_The_ Andrew Clark!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, _the_ Andrew Clark."

"Wow," Matt breathed. "Your Dad..."

"Taped your Dad's buns together," Gabby laughed. "I know." Despite her best efforts, Gabby was almost getting to like these people.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Just wanted to thank you all for the kind reviews! Especially you RogueAvril :) I know this is another brief chapter, but I have been busy. My next one will be longer I promise. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**Chapter Six- Lunch**

"All right. It's time for lunch, and a bathroom break," Watson said. "I don't want any fooling around understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Go."

The girls' room had countless cuss words and love notes scribbled on the stalls. It was like tradition. If you liked someone or thought something sucked, you didn't protest it, you scratched it into the paint of the girls' washroom.

"Hey Emma. It says you like Garry Lyndon," Gabby said. "Is that true?"

Garry Lyndon was a disgusting boy that was in the accelerated program.

"No!" Emma cried. "I do not like him!"

"Well the stall begs to differ."

"The stall is wrong!" Emma insisted.

"The stall knows all," Gabby teased.

She dodged some water Emma splashed her way, and quickly left the bathroom.

"I wonder what Mom packed for lunch," Gabby mused as she set the paper bag on the table.

"Mommy always pack your lunch?" Aaron asked.

"No you jackass! I was out running this morning so she did it for me!"

"Oh, I see."

Gabby stuck her tongue out at him. He had a fairly boring lunch set before him. An apple a sandwich and a thermos the size of a hot water heater.

"Well, only one way to find out." She turned the bag upside down, and scanned its contents. A chocolate bar, a pear, a bottle of juice and a container with cucumber, carrot and celery slices in it. Inside the container was a note.

_Have a good day champ._

_Love Dad_

Gabby read it, smiled and then crumpled it up so that no one would know she got notes from her father in her lunch.

"What did you get Gabby?" Matt asked.

"I got lunch. What about you?" She asked.

"No I mean..."

"I know what you meant! Shut up and eat your own!"

He meekly took the order and returned to his meal. Gabby ate hers, and thought about how easy it was to order a moron around.


End file.
